The Kyuubi and the Demon
by DarkChild316
Summary: Naruto engages Mirajane in a fierce battle of strength and wits. After defeating Mirajane, she decides to give him a special show for defeating her. Naruto/Mirajane. AU. Please R&R.


Hello everyone and welcome to the second installment of my Naruto/Fairy Tail X-Over series: _**The Kyuubi and the Mages**_. The lucky pair in this story sees Naruto paired up with the sweet, yet satanic Mirajane Strauss. So sit back and enjoy.

Summary: Naruto engages Mirajane in a fierce battle of strength and wits. After defeating Mirajane, she decides to give him a special show for defeating her.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Fairy Tail, or any of the swimsuit brands or the songs mentioned in this story.

Author's Notes: As always this takes place after the 4th Shinobi World War and the Grand Magic Games arc. Also Naruto is 18 and Mirajane is 22. And as with my previous story, Mirajane has her current look as of the most recent chapter.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, hero of the 4th Shinobi World War and jinchuuriki of Kurama the Nine-Tailed Fox was currently headed out to a battlefield near the Valley of End to accept a challenge of someone who apparently wanted to fight him.

Naruto soon arrived at his destination and came face to face with his challenger. What came as a true shock to him however was the fact that his challenger was a young woman that Naruto could only describe as the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

She was a slim young woman of below average height. She had long, white hair which curls slightly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest, with a short, upward ponytail obtained by gathering and tying the hair covering her forehead. She had large blue eyes and a curvy, voluptuous body, with large breasts. All in all, she was a very beautiful woman.

"I take it you must be Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Glad to see that you could make it, allow me to introduce myself, I'm Mirajane Strauss, S-Class mage of Fairy Tail. I've heard stories about you're strength back home at my guild and I wanted to see for myself if the rumors were true. So I sent that challenge letter to you asking you to meet me here." Mirajane explained.

"Well if you'd like to challenge me, then bring it on." Naruto finally said after finding his voice as he was so captivated by how beautiful Mirajane was.

"I must say, I'm impressed that you were able to defeat two powerful S-Class criminals in Obito and Madara Uchiha. However, you must not underestimate the power of an S-Class mage of the strongest guild in the kingdom of Fiore." Mirajane said.

"Listen lady, If you're looking for a fight I'll give you one, but let me make one thing perfectly straight, I'm not going to hold back just because you're a chick. I'm going to give you everything I've got, so you'd better do the same." Naruto said with a serious expression on his face.

"Oh believe me Naruto-Kun, I will." Mirajane said with a satanic grin on her face that was true to her demonic persona.

~…_**To Be Loved by Papa Roach begins playing~**_

"Let's dance Mirajane." Naruto said with a smirk before he charged Mirajane while slipping into his Sage Mode senjutsu, which was the same technique he used to end the fight against Obito. Mirajane meanwhile unleashes her magic, **Take Over: Satan Soul** and prepares to fight Naruto hand to hand.

The two fought a fierce battle as Mirajane, albeit with some difficulty at first, matched Naruto blow for blow, her hand to hand martial arts techniques that she had learned during her years of training under Master Makarov's tutelage matching Naruto's Frog Kata style punch for punch and kick for kick.

Finally after matching each other for a few more seconds, Mirajane leapt back and began gathering energy from the surrounding area into her hands for one of her signature attacks. In response, Naruto quickly began gathering wind chakra for one of his strongest and his signature technique.

"**Soul Extinction**" Mirajane shouted before firing a large black-purple beam from a large black globe.

"**Futon: Rasenshuriken (Wind Release: Spiraling Shuriken)"** Naruto shouted before firing a Rasengan that took on the appearance of a giant fūma shuriken, with the Rasengan in the center remaining a perfect sphere. The Rasenshuriken made a loud screeching noise as it tore through Mirajane's **Soul Extinction** blast and she was forced to jump out of the way to avoid being torn in half.

"So you're a wind user huh, alright then, try this." Mirajane said before she changed to her **Take Over; Satan Soul: Sitri** and began to charge Naruto with flames surrounding her feet. To counter this, Naruto entered his Tailed Beast Chakra Mode and not only blocked Mirajane's flame-powered melee techniques, but he absorbed the flames and converted them into Kurama's chakra.

Mirajane recovered from her shock just in time to have Naruto deck her jaw with a powerful Kurama-Powered punch that dazed her, before finishing her off with a spinning kick to the side of her head, the point of his heel connecting with her temple and knocking her out.

Mirajane lay on the ground with stars in her eyes as she regressed back to her normal look. Naruto stood over her unconscious form and after observing her for a few seconds, he picked her up bridal style before finding the nearest Embassy Suite hotel and settling in since night had fallen since their fight had ended.

Naruto laid Mirajane down on the Queen-sized bed and sat next to her while he observed the beautiful woman as she slept and recovered from their fight. She was truly a ravishing woman and Naruto was so captivated by how beautiful she was. He began to ponder a relationship with the beautiful Take Over mage before her large blue eyes began to open.

"Ah, you're finally awake. So did you sleep well" Naruto asked her before she sat up and smiled at him.

"I slept just fine Naruto-Kun. I'm really surprised that I lost to you, I must say that you're every bit as strong as advertised. And might I add just as handsome as advertised as well." Mirajane said with a smile and that made Naruto blush.

"Ah, w-well, th-thank you Mirajane, that's very kind of you." Naruto nervously stuttered making Mirajane giggle like a little schoolgirl.

"You're so shy, but I think it's pretty cute and it's just one of the many reasons I love you." Mirajane said and that left Naruto absolutely dumbfounded.

"Wait, WHAT! Hold on a second, did you just say that you love me." Naruto said in an absolutely shocked tone.

"Well, yes I suppose I do." Mirajane said while giggling and seductively swaying her hips.

"The truth is Naruto-Kun, I really lured you to me because I'm madly in love with you and wanted to meet you in person, plus I thought it'd be fun to see how strong you really are." Mirajane said to him smiling and Naruto smiled back.

"Mira-Chan you brought me all the way out here, just to tell me that you love me?" Naruto asked and Mirajane nodded in response.

"Wow, I'm so touched." Naruto said with loving eyes.

"Also, I think I should reward you for beating me, so how about I give you a little show as a reward." Mirajane said and Naruto smirked.

"Sure Mira-Chan, so what exactly did you have in mind?" Naruto asked curiously and Mirajane smirked before she used her Transformation magic to change into a revealing two-piece red Wicked Weasel bikini with the Fairy Tail insignia in orange on her right breast. Naruto fought back both an erection and a nosebleed as the bikini top barely held in her large breasts and the bottom showed off her curvy hips and shapely legs.

"So how do I look Naruto-Kun?" Mirajane asked the stunned blonde as she stood up and flexed for him.

"Mira-Chan, you look absolutely hot. Do you always look this beautiful?" Naruto asked and Mirajane giggled at his question while posing in her bikini, being sure he got a good look at her deliciously plump ass.

"Well Naruto-Kun, considering that I'm not only an S-Class mage of Fairy Tail, but I'm also it's "_drawing card_" and a model for Sorcerer Magazine, I guess you could say I have to look this good." Mirajane said with a smile and a wink.

"Wow, strong and sexy, I like that combination." Naruto said and Mirajane smirked at this.

"Well then you'll definitely love this." Mirajane said before using her magic to change into another bikini, this one was a blue Jolidon two-piece that had a green icicle design. And like the other red bikini her breasts overfilled her top and her hips and legs were shown off well by her bottom. Naruto looked at Mirajane with a glazed look in his eyes as this white-haired goddess crawled up to him on the bed on her hands and knees.

"Like what you see Naruto-Kun?" Mirajane seductively whispered in his ear, her hot breath blowing on his ear making him shiver in delight and causing goose bumps to go straight up his spine as he nodded in response having lost his ability to speak due to the beautiful mage currently sitting in his lap.

"Well get ready Naruto-Kun, because, I'm about to really blow your mind." Mirajane said with a sly smirk before she one again used her magic to change into another bikini, this one even more revealing that the other two. It was a pink Victoria Secret bikini with a top that was covered with a yellow star pattern and showed off most of her breasts.

Her bikini bottom was a thong that only took about a first of her crotch. Had it been just one inch shorter, her womanhood would have been seen. Naruto blushed heavily at Mirajane's skimpy swimsuit and barely had time to collect his thoughts before Mirajane was on top of him straddling him and grinding her crotch on his, causing his manhood to begin to stiffen and grow inside his pants.

"For someone who acts so shy, you sure do get aroused pretty easily." Mirajane said with a smirk before she leaded forward and smothered her large breasts on Naruto's chest, and he gasped at their amazing softness. She giggled at his reaction as she continued grinding her crotch against his, and she felt her innards begin to turn wet from being highly aroused.

Finally after a few more minutes of teasing him, Mirajane decided that she was done playing around as she cupped his face and slammed her lips to his in a passionate and lust-fueled kiss. The blonde male's inner pervert took over his instincts as he reached up with his left hand and began copping a feel on Mirajane's deliciously plump backside.

The two sets of blue eyes met and lovingly gazed in each other as Mirajane's breasts dangled over his chest. Naruto moved his right hand up to Mirajane's face and lovingly stroked her cheek as his tongue entered her mouth and was greeted by her own. Their tongues impulsively battled and Mirajane trickled her fingers through Naruto's hair.

Eventually Mirajane sat upright on the bed, breaking the kiss before she proceeded to remove her revealing bikini, leaving her curvaceous and toned form fully exposed before her blonde lover. Naruto marveled at her gorgeous body, as he had never seen anything more beautiful in his life. Mirajane inwardly laughed at his reaction before helping the blonde war hero out of his own clothes so their fun could really begin.

Mirajane licked her lips at the sight of Naruto's perfectly sculpted body. She admired the firm, toned muscles that he had gained from all his years of training and from defeating Madara and Obito Uchiha. But the thing about him that immediately caught her attention was his long nine inch member that she was just dying to take into her mouth, but she would be patient for now.

Mirajane noticed Naruto hungrily eyeing her breasts and after an approving wink from the white-haired mage, he reached forward and cupped what he was able to hold of the desirable mounds and began to grope them. He smiled in amazement at the feeling of the large mounds in his hands and fondled them carefully.

Naruto squeezed them together and groped what his hands could fit of the mounds. Mirajane purred lustfully as Naruto carefully caressed and kneaded the soft, pliable orbs of flesh. The blonde began to circle his fingers around Mirajane's nipples as he began to gently nibble her neck and place kisses and lust-driven licks on it. She held his head to her neck and ran her fingers through his blonde spiky, yet flexible hair.

Naruto kissed his way down Mirajane's neck until he reached her breasts and began kissing them while they were pressed together. He continued to circle her tits as they grew hard from his touch and she lowly moaned from the pleasuring feeling. Mirajane moaned and rubbed her calves together out of arousal as Naruto held her breasts and began to kiss the underside of them.

Her nipples were now fully erect and hardened thanks to Mirajane's rising excitement. Both of Naruto's index fingers and thumbs pinched and tweaked her nipples. He carefully twisted them to tease her and pulled them forward. Mirajane whimpered as her tits were teased by her blonde lover and Naruto held the mounds together as he brought his mouth forward.

He planted his lips on the erect buds and began to lick them. Naruto's tongue brushed feverishly on them and continued to press them together, sinking his fingers into the mounds. The blonde twirled his tongue on the orbs of flesh before beginning to suckle them. Mirajane mewled in pleasure as Naruto suckled her tits and his manhood began to swell up from excitement as he rubbed his lips on Mirajane's breasts and kissed them tenderly.

A few seconds later Naruto and Mirajane were in a 69 position with Mirajane's ass over Naruto's head and her folds directly in front of his face while her face just over his erection which she gripped and marveled at the sheer size of it. Naruto meanwhile hungrily eyed the folds over his mouth and used his thumbs to spread the entrance of them apart so he could see the results of his teasing Mirajane's breasts.

He spread the folds apart and looked to see the inside of Mirajane's womanhood was flowing with her inner juices that looked tasty to him. Naruto smirked at how aroused he had made her before he placed the rest of his fingers on her ass and brought her lower body closer to his mouth before he started teasing her folds by licking her clit as slowly as possible while wriggling his index finger inside of her.

Mirajane moaned and shook her hips together; making her entrance move as well and Naruto licked the center of her folds this time before his tongue entered her folds and went into her warmth. Mirajane panted lustfully and focused on Naruto's erection before gripping it and beginning to stroke him up and down.

Mirajane then snaked her tongue out and began trailing her tongue on it, beginning from the bottom while carefully toying with his ballsac by trickling it with her fingers. She dragged her tongue to the head of Naruto's erection and took it in her mouth to suck on it for a moment before she twirled it on the top of his cock in circular motions.

Naruto's body shivered before he concentrated on Mirajane's pussy and licked deeply into the inside of it, his tongue teasing her hot entrance and he teased her clit at the same time with his thumb circling it and rubbing it in slow, torturous patterns His tongue brushed on her inner walls and Mirajane swayed her ass over his face as a result while she continued jerking his manhood.

She then decided to use her breasts to pleasure him even further and she sandwiched his member between her large bust. Naruto felt the soft orbs of flesh on his length and he paused licking Mirajane's womanhood to moan pleasurably and she chuckled at him before beginning to stroke her perky tits on his manhood.

She admired how hard his erection was with each stroke before planting her mouth back on his cock, this time taking him as far down her throat as he would go, fighting her annoying gag reflex. She began to once again swirl her hot tongue on his cock while stroking her well-endowed assets on his manhood and moaning every few seconds to stimulate his cock with her vocal chords.

Naruto began to do small thrusts into the huge cleavage that held his cock captive while swaying his tongue inside Mirajane's warmth while she continued to suck on him and lick his length in swirling directions. The blonde male's thrusts helped Mirajane's breasts slide up and down on his member while she rubbed her nipples on the erect veins of his hardened cock.

The pair licked each other's lower parts and relished in the tastes. Naruto's hands held Mirajane's firm but soft ass in place as he licked into her womanhood and he then trailed his tongue around her folds and she whimpered as she swung her ass around while sucking the cock in her mouth, and continuing to use her breasts to pleasure him.

Mirajane constricted her ample bosom around Naruto's member and massaged it until his member spasmed, unleashing a thick torrent of semen into her mouth. Naruto listened as Mirajane moaned too and came a moment after him. Naruto's tongue licked the fluid streams draining out of Mirajane's warmth clean and she swallowed her fill of his semen before taking her mouth off of his length.

Some of the blonde's cum trailed down from the top of his length into Mirajane's deep cleavage and she licked it away and smiled again with a satisfactory look. She balanced herself and got off Naruto to lie next to him. He smiled lovingly at her and she returned the gesture. The two looked into each other's eyes and mutually understood what the other wanted immediately.

The next minute, Mirajane was on her hands and knees in the middle of the bed while facing the front with Naruto behind her and observed everything from her ass to the back of her breasts, which he was practically dying to touch and mold again and that made her blush. Naruto put himself over Mirajane with his erect member right underneath her womanhood.

He began to rub his erection around her womanhood which made her arms wobble like Jell-O, and after circling his member around her folds a few more times, he more than readily slid into her awaiting warmth and her virginity was no more after that. Mirajane let out a small moan as she dug her nails into the bed and Naruto held still for a while to allow her to get adjusted to his size.

Naruto found Mirajane's warmth to be both tight and welcoming while she found his member to be long and thick and stretched her walls to their limits. Naruto let the moistness of her pussy surround his length before sending it ramming into Mirajane and her body followed the friction between their bodies whilst her ass hit his crotch repeatedly.

Mirajane blushed heavily from the feeling Naruto gave her and moaned loudly and she bit the sheets in front of her as her body felt intense pleasure, while her breasts and nipples felt like they were on fire and her body rocked back and forth with each thrust. Her eyes rolled into the far back of her skull and she looked possessed. Though, she was only in possession of the pleasure Naruto gave her.

Naruto thrust into Mirajane with blinding speed, and his form pounded into hers with great power and force. Naruto gritted his teeth and huskily growled and Mirajane's moans grew louder and the lewd sound of flesh smacking against flesh echoed throughout the room as Naruto deeply pounded into her pussy.

Naruto then decided to mix things up a bit by snaking his hands underneath Mirajane's chest and caressed her constantly swaying breasts by squeezing them and lightly pressed his fingers into her nipples that by now were pleasantly hard from his relentless pounding. Mirajane uttered tiny whimpers of pleasure at her blonde lover's teasing of her breasts and the unbelievable feeling of Naruto's manhood rocketing into her core.

Naruto lowered his head over Mirajane's shoulders and started kissing her cheek; his manhood jetting into Mirajane making it difficult for him to kiss her lips. Even though Mirajane's breasts overfilled his hands, Naruto was having the time of his life with the soft pliable orbs in the palms of his hands as Mirajane dug her fingers into the bed to hold onto.

She was controlled by his every thrust with his member pounding into her tightening walls, his thrusts hard and deep, and he carried on with kissing his new lover and she would have done the same if she could. Naruto squeezed and fondled the huge orbs in his palms and his thumbs flicked and toyed with her rough nipples before she put her hands over her lover's hands and assisted him in caressing her heaving mounds.

Mirajane made kissing gestures at Naruto and he still kissed her cheek before he started nibbling her neck while simultaneously licking it, allowing him to leave his mark on her in the form of a blood-red hickey appearing. She moaned from the feeling of his smooth and warm tongue on her neck before he then focused to licking her earlobe while he drove his crotch forward into her rear.

Mirajane and Naruto fondled and teased her breasts as he pounded his cock deeply into her womanhood, which was itching to enclose on him from the strong impact the member occupying it gave. Naruto held onto Mirajane's breasts and squeezed them with all his might as they both reached their peak and her inner muscles gripped his cock and the flesh wrapped around him and pulled on his groin.

This caused him to shoot a blast of semen that went deep into her body and her upper body arched up enough her to turn her head to face him, thus allowing her to kiss him and explore each other's mouths while two sets of blue eyes gazed lovingly into each other. Naruto backed out of Mirajane and he then lay behind her on his side with his left arm wrapped around her stomach and his other arm was around her chest, letting her breasts overfill his arms.

Mirajane turned her head to Naruto and Naruto saw the hungry, lustful look in her eyes. Naruto, understanding what she wanted, took his right arm that was wrapped around her breasts and hooked her leg, setting them up in a spoons position, before sliding himself back inside of Mirajane and beginning to thrust into her once more.

Mirajane's body rocked back and forth with each thrust as Naruto began to once again relentlessly pound into her womanhood. Naruto held onto Mirajane's leg for support as he thrust into her while snaking his left arm up her abdomen up to her full and perky breasts to begin caressing and groping them.

Naruto moaned with Mirajane as he continued to send his manhood flying into her core and he moaned at how tight she was. Mirajane was lost in total bliss as her innards were repeatedly pounded into by her blonde lover and a hot blush covered her face and she began screaming uncontrollably from the intense waves of pleasure washing over his body.

Mirajane gathered what little of her senses she had left and turned her head to kiss the blonde hero as he slammed his cock into her pussy and her crotch smacked his crotch repeatedly and the lewd sound of flesh smacking against flesh filled the room once again. Naruto then broke the kiss and began to nibble and lick her neck in the same spot as earlier.

Mirajane finally lost all control of her senses as the pleasure became too much for her. She soon became lost in pleasurable ecstasy and her eyes turned white with pleasure and a lewd, lust-filled smile lit up on her face as Mirajane was now being fully controlled by her blonde lover who sent her to another world with the pleasure he gave her.

Mirajane could feel her orgasm building with each thrust into her heated core. Knowing this she gripped her breasts and began to help her handsome lover fondle them, making her insides tighten around his cock. Their efforts finally paid off as her walls tightened around his cock causing it to fire a heavy burst of semen into her hungry womb.

Once Naruto removed himself from Mirajane's tightness, he laid on his back and panted. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and smiled as he looked to his taller lover lying still.

Suddenly much to his surprise, he found himself underneath Mirajane and she had his arms pinned to the bed. She smirked at him while bringing her rear down his hilt and watching him moan.

"That's the last time I let you be on top." Mirajane said before started to thrust downward onto Naruto's manhood and he remained still. Mirajane lustfully smiled down at Naruto as she rolled her hips to grind his cock inside of her while she kept her hands on Naruto's chest for balance. Her breasts started to bob and he moaned with the white-haired Take Over mage.

She rolled her hips forward and Naruto's hands shot up to squeeze her mounds once again as he began ponding into her warmth once more. The blush on her face hadn't left as she felt the power of his erection thrashing inside of her warmth and her rear landed on his lap. Naruto grinned as Mirajane worked her hips forward and he toyed with the jiggling orbs of flesh.

Her eyes closed tightly as Naruto jerked his crotch upright and send his manhood crashing into her tightness. The blonde smothered the mounds together and he planted his thumbs on her tits as he circled them on her hardened nipples. His erection rubbed on Mirajane's inner walls and she kept her hands on his chest to balance herself.

Naruto and Mirajane moaned as their lower parts clashed and their hips worked in sync. Her breasts heaved as she rode Naruto's cock and he instantly sat up to beginning to licking her collarbone. The white-haired mage blushed as she wrapped her arms around him and he trailed his tongue on her collarbone before beginning to nibble her neck. Mirajane whimpered as Naruto's canines grazed her neck and he gnawed her carefully.

His length rapidly flew up into Mirajane's womanhood as she grinded it in return and the moment he was done gnawing her elegant neck, he began licking it. The white-haired woman moaned from this while Naruto's swift thrusts made his manhood strike against her warm walls of flesh and her breasts pressed on his chest.

Naruto's lust-powered erection jetted upright into Mirajane's pussy and he left a bright red hickey on her neck. Then, he held onto Mirajane's ass as she wrapped her legs around him and placed her head over his shoulder. Her eyes closed as he tenderly bit into her bobbing breast and he sank his teeth into the mound. After much thrusting, Naruto's cock imploded inside of Mirajane and he kept his mouth on her breast.

Both moaned at the release before Mirajane fell back and took Naruto with her. He and Mirajane lie alongside each other as he slid his cock out of her and he looked down at her entrance with their release fluids flowing out of her.

Not even a second after that, Mirajane was once again riding Naruto's erection, this time she was facing away from her blonde lover. Her face carried a truly lustful smile as Naruto ponded into her with the same speed and vigor as before. She was really impressed by his stamina and the energy he had.

Naruto moaned as he thrust into the warms walls that smothered his cock and that it rubbed against and Mirajane moaned while resting her ass on his lap to grind his cock inside her thoroughly as it was sent thundering into her pussy. The blonde male moaned as Mirajane grinded his cock that jerked into her and she moaned while her large breasts heaved from the power of his thrusts.

Mirajane's blue eyes were darkened with lust and she blushed heavily as Naruto pounded into the warm walls of flesh that smothered his member warmly. Mirajane's plump ass smacked against Naruto's lap as his cock jetted into her core to keep her aroused and working her hips to grind the member pummeling into her hot walls.

Naruto moaned loudly before he reached up and gripped Mirajane's waist while he thrust his cock forth into her wet womanhood that felt so tight on his length with his hands holding onto her sides before they moved to her stomach to make circles around it before finally moving his hands upward to once again begin to grope the female Take Over mage's jiggling tits.

Naruto growled huskily as he cupped the breasts and started to caress them in his palms while Mirajane still rode her lover's length in complete tandem with his movements with his thrusts penetrating her womanhood as it was slammed into with his ballsac heaving as well. Mirajane moaned loudly and her eyes once again turned white in pure ecstasy.

Naruto rubbed Mirajane's tits together and he loved how warm and tender they felt in his palms while the blue-eyed woman continued to buck her hips in response to all of this. Mirajane gripped the sheets of the bed and held onto them tightly as Naruto's cock crashed into her tightening womanhood that grinded it with each movement of her hips.

Mirajane's level of arousal soared higher than ever as Naruto's length rocketed straight into her pussy and he continuously slammed his cock into the warmth that kept him both stimulated and motivated as he rubbed the large orbs together since he realized that the white-haired female grew tighter on his length each time he fondled her breasts.

Naruto and Mirajane moaned loudly as he pounded into her one last time before her walls clamped down onto him one final time and pulled on his length causing it to fire one last impregnating burst of semen into her hungry womb.

Mirajane's face erupted into a lustful smile as their release poured out of her and trailed down Naruto's cock. Mirajane lifted herself off his cock and collapsed backwards onto Naruto, sweaty and exhausted. Naruto pulled the sheets over their still warm bodies as Mirajane cuddled up close to him.

"Naruto-kun, you truly are a godsend." Mirajane said while smiling brightly at him.

"Thanks Mira-Chan." Naruto responded with an equally bright smile as the two of them fell asleep in each other's arms.

_**~Six years later in Konoha~**_

Elfman Strauss and his younger sister Lisanna both headed over to the Hokage Mansion for their monthly visit with their older sister. Since that amazing night six years ago Mirajane had decided to return to Konoha with Naruto to be with the man she loved so much. Since then the two had been married and her two twins named Kushina and Kakashi, both had white hair and blue eyes. And Kakashi had adopted his dad's traits while Kushina took more after her mother.

Elfman and Lisanna finally arrived at the mansion and entered to find Naruto and Mirajane slow dancing to _**Zapp and Roger's "I Wanna Be Your Man"**_.

'Mira we're here." Elfman said to the pair and Mirajane stopped dancing with her husband and smiled at her two younger siblings.

"Elfman, Lisanna It's so good to see you." Mirajane said as she went up to hug her brother and younger sister.

"It's great to see you too Mira-Nee. You too Naruto-Sama" Lisanna said.

"Thanks Lisanna, by the way where's Evergreen?" Naruto asked

"She went on an S-Class mission along with the rest on the Thunder God Tribe." Lisanna explained.

"Which is a real shame, because I really wanted her to see you two again." Elfman said.

"Hm, did you really want her to come with you for us, or is there some other reason you wanted her to come." Mirajane said with a suggestive smirk and Lisanna giggled while Elfman blushed at what his sister was implying and decided it was time for a change of subject.

"Uh so where are the twins, Mira?" Elfman asked.

"Good question, I was just wondering where the two little darlings are anyway?" Lisanna asked just before they heard Kakashi screaming in pain along with Kushina's sadistic laughing. The four of them went into the kid's room just in time to see Kushina sitting on her brothers back while having her brother locked in a sharpshooter submission hold, and Kakashi was writhing, and screaming in pain.

"KUSHINA, WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Mirajane shouted and Kushina looked up at her mother and was terrified at the death glare on her mother's face and immediately got off of Kakashi.

"What are you doing torturing your brother like that, don't you know you could have injured him?" Mirajane said in an incensed tone.

"But mom, I was just trying to get Kakashi to toughen up and stop being a wimp." Kushina said.

"That doesn't give you the right to beat up on me all the time." Kakashi said to his twin sister.

"I couldn't agree more, now you listen to me Kushina, I'm not raising any bullies in this family understand." Mirajane said with a serious look on her face.

"Yes, Mom." Kushina said with her head hung down.

"Now go outside and play, and take your brother with you, and don't try anything smart, understand Kushina." Mirajane said.

"Yes Ma'am." Kushina said before she and Kakashi ran along.

"Why do I get the feeling that my daughter going to be even more of a demon than me when she gets older?" Mirajane sighed.

"I think she already is." Naruto said and they all fell out laughing at that.

* * *

Well there you go ladies and gentlemen, the second installment in my Naruto/Fairy Tail X-Over series. Now as always I would like to touch on a few things now that the story is over.

First of all I would like to touch on an issue that a lot of my reviewers brought to my attention in my last story. Yes I agree that Naruto is mostly stronger than most of the mages in Fairy Tail, in fact his power is probably on par with Mavis Vermillion's power or even greater depending on who you ask. But the only reason I had Naruto fight Erza to a draw in my last story is because as I said before, the story was based off of how Mya and I first met, and the first time we fought each other, our sparring match ended in a draw. But now that that story is over, from now on in my stories Naruto will win unless I give a specific reason otherwise.

Speaking of Mya my mentor _**Raptorcloak **_really feels that we should collaborate on more of my stories since my last Fairy Tail lemon as he put it, was teamwork only a couple could have pulled off. So if you guys would like to see us work together more often, just let me know and I'll talk to her about it.

Now I would like to make a few announcements about changes to my profile. First of all I would like to announce that I have recently put my list of the Ten Lemon Saints on my profile. That's basically the ten lemon writers on this site (excluding myself and regardless of writing specialty) that I consider to be the ten best lemon writers on this site.

Also I have changed my list of my favorite Naruto pairings and I have a new #1 favorite pairing in Naruto/Temari and a new order for my Top 5. You can check my profile to see the list for yourself.

As for my final announcement, I have now officially started my next semester of college here in T-Town. And my schedule has me having Tuesday's, Thursday's and weekends off. So I'll be able to write my stories on those days and holidays, provided I don't have any test's going on the next day.

Now for this series the next girl you'll see will be the sexy yet sultry Cana Alberona. As for Mirajane, the next time you'll see her will be in a three-way with Naruto/Mirajane/Lisanna. Well so long for now and don't forget to read and review.

KEEP LOOSE!

PS: The opening dialogue before the battle between Naruto and Mirajane is a modified version of the dialogue between Juvia and Gray in the English Dub version of the episode titled: _**A Flower Blooms in the Rain**_ where Juvia made her anime debut.

Also credit goes to my mentor _**Raptorcloak**_ for coming up with the idea to make Kushina a little punk like her mother was as a kid and for helping me with the family scene.


End file.
